mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
IDW comics
The Friendship is Magic franchise extends to several comic books. Outside of the short strips published in ''My Little Pony'' magazines, there are three series of ongoing comics published by IDW Publishing. The first issue of the comic's main series was IDW's most successful book in 2012 and the company's top-selling book overall, placing 90th (61st by dollar value) overall for the year. As of October 2013, the comics have sold over one million copies. Other statistics can be found here. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' The main series consists of original stories and story arcs set after the second season of the show: *'The Return of Queen Chrysalis' (issues 1-4) features the return of the eponymous villain, who plots her revenge on the Mane Six following the events of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. *'Nightmare Rarity' (issues 5-8) features the return of the Nightmare Forces, which are related to Nightmare Moon, turning Rarity into the new Nightmare Moon. *'Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair' (issues 9-10) focuses on Big McIntosh. *'Neigh Anything' (issues 11-12) focuses on Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. *'My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy' (issues 13-14) sees the main cast becoming the unwilling crew of the notorious pirate captain Hoofbeard. *Issues #15 and #16 feature a bookworm that eats all the books in Twilight's library and brings fictional story characters, both good and evil, into Ponyville. *'Reflections' (issues 17-20) involves the Mane Six entering an alternate universe where another version of King Sombra protects Equestria from evil versions of Celestia and Luna. *'Manehattan Mysteries' (issues 21-22) involves Trixie being framed for a crime in Manehattan and Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed attempting to prove her innocence and catch the real criminal, Rough Diamond. *Issue #23 involves the Mane Six's pets working together to save a troubled Ponyville from a mysterious creature who has put the entire town under a trance. *'Discord in Time' (issue 24) involves Fluttershy, Discord, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders traveling through time. *'The Good, the Bad and the Ponies' (issues 25-26) is a Western-themed story centered around Applejack and the Mane Six defending a western Apple family town from a band of ruthless bulls known as the Cattle Rustlers. *'The Root of the Problem' (issues 27-28) involves the Mane Six investigating the cause of a mass creature migration within the Everfree Forest. *Issue #29 involves Cheerilee and her twin sister, who is a famous professional wrestler. *'Ponyville Days' (issues 30-31) involves Ponyville splitting into two arguing factions during an event that celebrates the town's founding. *'Night of the Living Apples' (issues 32-33) will involve evil sentient apples taking over Ponyville and the subsequent return of Flutterbat. *'Siege of the Crystal Empire' (issues 34-37) will involve a mysterious new foe bringing past antagonists, including a resurrected King Sombra, together to attack the Crystal Empire. ''My Little Pony Micro-Series'' The micro-series consists of single-issue stories, each focusing on a single character. The first six issues focus on the main six characters, and further issues focus on other characters. Issue #10 was released as the last issue. ''My Little Pony: Friends Forever'' Friends Forever is a new ongoing series that replaced the micro-series after it concluded its run. It started in January 2014, and consists of single-issue stories, each focusing on two characters (the first of which focuses on Applejack and Pinkie Pie). ''My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic'' FIENDship is Magic is a limited-run series of comics scheduled to run during April 2015. Each issue will focus on the "secret origins" of one of the series' major antagonists (the first of which focuses on King Sombra). Annual editions A My Little Pony annual was released in October 30, 2013. It is written by Ted Anderson and Katie Cook, drawn by Tony Fleecs and Andy Price and colored by Tony Fleecs. It is 48 pages long and features two stories based on the My Little Pony Equestria Girls movie. The first story, entitled The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, is 8 pages long and was originally published in the 2013 San Diego Comic Con version of . It tells the origin of Sunset Shimmer. The main story is about the human versions of the mane six struggling as freshmen at Canterlot High. My Little Pony Annual 2014 was released on September 24, 2014. It is written by Ted Anderson and drawn and colored by Ben Bates. The official synopsis states "Check out the original Power Ponies in action! When Mane-iac assembles an all-star team of villains, the Power Ponies may be outmatched! It will take a familiar face from Equestria to even the odds! Get ready for super powered adventure like you’ve never seen it!" Compilations A 104-page trade paperback book which collects issues #1-4, entitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Volume 1, was released on May 28, 2013. Volume 2 of the series contains issues #5-8 and was released on September 24, 2013. Volume 3 of the series contains issues #9-12 and was released on January 28, 2014. Volume 4 of the series contains issues #13-16 and was released on May 20, 2014. Volume 5 of the series contains issues #17-20 and was released on September 30, 2014. Volume 6 of the series contains issues #21-24 and was released on January 20, 2015. A 152-page TPB entitled My Little Pony: Pony Tales Volume 1, collecting Micro-Series issues #1-6, was released on November 5, 2013. A translation was released in Japan on January 20, 2014.English coverage and original article (Japanese). Volume 2 contains issues #7-10 and was released on February 18, 2014. IDW Limited will release a deluxe hardcover edition of the first four issues (including a cover gallery); these will be available in red, black, and blue labels, each with increasing exclusive content. My Little Pony Omnibus Volume 1, a compilation of the first twelve issues of the Friendship is Magic series of comics was released on October 28, 2014. My Little Pony: Adventures in Friendship Volume 1, a 76-page hardcover compilation of , , , and original artwork by Sara Richard, was released on December 16, 2014. Volume 2 contains , , and , and was released on March 13, 2015. Volume 3 contains , , and , and was released on August 4, 2015. Volume 4 contains , , and , and is to be released on November 19, 2015. A My Little Pony Equestria Girls trade paperback that includes the My Little Pony Annual 2013 and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special is scheduled for release in January 2016. Other releases IDW Limited released comicfolios for Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash on April 15, 2013. Each comicfolio contains a variant cover comic book and lithograph in a hardcover portfolio; they are limited to 500 copies. Comicfolios for Rarity and Fluttershy were released on May 7, followed by Applejack and Pinkie Pie editions that were released in July. A 72-page "Color Me" Treasury Edition was released on June 12, 2013, containing the first issue in black and white as well as "all forty-eight" covers for the first four issues. My Little Pony: Digest-Size is to be released in trade paperback volumes, each 6x9 inches and containing 52 pages. My Little Pony Animated is a series of trade paperback books published by IDW Publishing intended for younger readers. The books consist of frames from the show with dialogue balloons (taken directly from the show scripts ), sound effects, etc. Volume 1, entitled My Little Pony: The Magic Begins, is a 120-page adaptation of Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2 and was released on August 27, 2013. Volume 2, entitled My Little Pony: When Cutie Calls, is a 120-page adaptation of Call of the Cutie and The Cutie Mark Chronicles and was released on January 8, 2014. Volume 3, entitled My Little Pony: The Return of Harmony, is a 130-page adaptation of The Return of Harmony Part 1 and The Return of Harmony Part 2 and was released on September 10, 2014. Volume 4, entitled My Little Pony: Pageants & Ponies, is a 120-page adaptation of Family Appreciation Day and Hearth's Warming Eve and was released on June 30, 2015. My Little Pony Cover Gallery! series is to be released, each 32 pages of issue covers; issue #1 was released on August 14, 2013. Coinciding with Halloween 2013, IDW released a free "Halloween Edition" mini-comic of My Little Pony. IDW also made a deal with Madefire to release motion book versions of the main series comics. A 48-page My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic was released on December 17, 2014. The official synopsis states "It's holiday time at Canterlot High! Sunset Shimmer is still getting used to life on campus, and her new friends. When mean rumors start to circulate, all signs point to Sunset as the source. Will she be able to find the true meaning of the holidays and clear her name?" My Little Pony: Art is Magic!, a 148-page collection of art by IDW artists, was released on November 26, 2015. A 32-page My Little Pony Holiday Special comic was released on iTunes on December 2, 2015 and commercially on December 9, 2015. The official synopsis states "It's holiday time in Equestria and the ponies are ready to celebrate! Join the celebration in this special one shot that shows how different ponies enjoy the festivities!" Art The cover and page artists often release their own versions of the final cover designs and page art. *Heather Breckel's gallery contains some page art. *Katie Cook's gallery contains some cover and page art. *Tony Fleecs' gallery contains cover art, including the Hot Topic covers and Larry's/Jetpack Comics combined cover final versions. *Andy Price's gallery contains preliminary character studies, the art for issue 1 covers A-F, and some original page inks. *Sara Richard's gallery contains her original cover art. See also *List of allusions in the comics *List of pony characters in the comics Galleries :IDW comics image gallery :Main series gallery :Micro-Series gallery :Friends Forever gallery :FIENDship is Magic gallery References de:Comicbücher es:IDW Cómics it:Fumetti IDW ru:IDW комиксы Category:Comics